kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gamewizard2008/Everything Wrong With Operation: GALACSIA
Lol so I’ve been getting into CinemaSins’ Everything Wrong With series, and I just had to make one of the Gameverse. :P I’ll start with fan-favorite, Operation: GALACSIA. (Beware of spoilers.) Everything Wrong With Operation: GALACSIA The last of these creatures was unlike the group of aliens. It had a snow white body with a star-shaped head. The star on its head was yellow and had small, blue ribbons For some reason, Jirachi from Pokémon is friends with the Wisps from Sonic Colors. Crossovers can’t get any more random than this, can they? (1) '' The monster was at least 5 stories tall. It had a blue upper body and a red, furry lower body. It had yellow eyes, brown hair and beard, a devil tail, and yellow horns. It looked somewhat like a minotaur, except for the human shaped nose. ''Oh look, it’s Malladus! The villain from that Zelda game about trains or something. (2) '' “Don’t fear, Jirachi.” Eldstar said. “We, stars, are just as strong as Malladus is.” ''But you’re definitely not as strong as Dimentia, a mortal spacebender. So it was established from the get-go that mortals are stronger than demons. (3) '' “Where’s all the other Wisps?” “As far as we can tell,” replied Gabe, “we’re the only ones left.” Jirachi got up and looked around to see, not only was there not a Wisp in sight, the entire landscape had burned. ''Seriously? All of the Wisps are dead? But Malladus had only been attacking their region for like five minutes. Did he destroy all the other regions beforehand? If so, I find it hard to believe that NO Wisps escaped and ran to warn all the other Wisps, or at least that no other Wisps fled the planet! (4) '' "Incompetent? I have a brain that's 74.239 times bigger than a normal Wisp!" "Why do you like that number so much?" "Because it's cool! It's better than saying 'infinity' all the time! That's not even a real number!" ''Guess who these two turn out to be? (5) '' The Star Spirits flew over to the crying Jirachi when the mustached star spoke, “Now, Jirachi, there's no need to overreact.” ''All my friends are dead and an entire species was apparently wiped out. There’s plenty reason to overreact! (6) '' “So then we decided,” Emperor Irk continued, “‘Why should we have to put up with this? Why should we care for these ungrateful brats when the spirits made US to be in charge of them?’ So, instead of letting them have their pitiful, carefree lives, we decided to bring a little order to their souls. And thus, the mighty Irken Empire was born!” ''The only reason this story is so popular is because diehard KND fans still get a bone-chilling feeling from crappy, little-kid plotlines like this. And to think this sets up for the rest of the Gameverse, which develops a more mature story quality! (7) '' “Star Spirits! Those green adult guys have taken over Wisp!” The leading spirit, Eldstar, knew something was up. “Darkrai! I knew he would pull something like this! Any creation of his is nothing but trouble!” ''Then WHY did you trust him so unquestioningly? ! He said himself that he and Malladus were friends! Did you not think that both of them have staged this entire scenario? ! (8) Also, if that’s true, then it’s Darkrai and Malladus’s fault that the Kids Next Door exist in the first place! So they pretty much screwed their selves and every other Gameverse villain! (9) “As long as Jirachi has his friends, he will be fine. But…” Eldstar paused in his sentence, getting curious glares from the other Star Spirits. “…wherever they end up, I hope they are in good hands.” You send Jirachi, an all-powerful Firstborn, out into the universe with only two useless Wisps to protect him. You Star Spirits are terrible guardians. (10) '' Numbuh 256 gave a smile as Numbuh 1 walked into the office/throne room, who, in turn, just stared back at her in a negative fashion. He really didn’t like his new Supreme Leader very much. She had all the qualities fitting for a leader, but, for some odd reason, he got a bad vibe whenever he was around her. Numbuh 256’s smile turned into a frown, staring back at the Earth operative. “Aren’t you going to address me?” She questioned, her voice mysterious and echoey. ''Dimentia is the leader of the “heroic” GKND. Not only is she the villain of this story, but Gamewizard outright portrays her as an antagonistic figure. (11) '' “How dare you! I have a beautiful face along with a beautiful name: Dimentia.” ''So, Gamewizard took the villain from Super Paper Mario, Dimentio, turned him into a girl and added an “a” at the end of his name? The only difference it would make to the plot is the love triangle Nigel’s in with her and Rachel. (12) '' “Right then!” exclaimed Numbuh 1 as he grabbed a H.A.I.R.C.U.T.T.E.R. from his bag. “Time to cut some weeds!” “Hold up there, soldier!” Dimentia exclaimed as she warped in front of the exit before Nigel could run out of the room. “You aren’t going anywhere with THAT.” ''I agree, NO ONE should run around with a giant pair of f**king scissors. (13) '' The girl, whom he questioned was Numbuh 10,000, just rolled her eyes, grabbed Nigel by the shoulders, and pulled him in for a kiss. ''This OC alien girl is designed like Numbuh 10, with a little Starfire. (14) Now Nigel knows all other operatives’ languages. Okay, why didn’t Dimentia order Ava to do this on the day Nigel came to GKND? Did she happen to be on a 3-month mission all that time? And if Ava inherits his language, why is she not British? (15) Nigel cringed after taking a hit. “I’m fine. I actually just bought this Arwing yesterday and I’m not really used to it.” “There should at least be a button for shooting lasers.” Nigel saw a button labeled “A” and started mashing at it, his ship immediately unleashing lasers and taking down a few ships. “WELL, that’s one mystery solved.” I just figured out how to use the first most basic mechanic of this videogame! (16) '' “Hehe, it’s just like playing on my old N64! These guys are in trouble now!” ''This story takes place in late 2011, meaning Nigel was born in 2001-ish, so his first console should have been a Gamecube and not the N64, which had been seeing its last years. Did his parents just happen to own an N64 from the past era? If so, why? They don’t play games. (17) '' The children were about to flee out one of the entrances until the doors of the exit shot open, letting in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, some rap music started to play, and an African American man wearing a blue suit, a black derby with a white stripe, a golden necklace with an R on it- ''Look, it’s The Rhymer! A villain from that ninja show nobody watched. (18) '' “Great job, Sector V!” exclaimed Numbuh 86 sarcastically, walking up to them. “You let him get away! All because ya couldn’t handle a few notes!” ''The point of this scene is to show Sector V can’t handle their selves without their leader. Incidentally, The Rhymer was a musicbender, so this subtly foreshadows that the Sector V group will be absolutely useless against all the future Gameverse villains, who are benders. (19) '' Eva gave a weak smile at his words. She still couldn’t believe how someone so terrible with jokes could be so understanding. “Thanks Kade. You’re great friend.” ''This story has so many typos. Sigh, didn’t you just love Gamewizard’s writing back then? There’s gotta be some reason the First Series is more popular than Nextgen. (20) '' “YEE-HAW!” exclaimed the cube-shaped robot in a western accent. “Get ‘long li’l Florans! This here’s jus’ about enough broccoli to feed every kid in the whole dang cosmos!” “Cubot,” said the sphere-headed robot, “your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again. Shouldn’t we fix it?” ''70% of the humor in this story are humorous scenes that were taken from other series. Example, Cubot’s voice chip gag. (21) '' “Blech! This is gross.” Nigel whined. “At least you’re fully armored. Come on, let’s get moving.” Ava told him. ''The question is, why aren’t you? Why is Ava allowed to run around in her casual Glomourian wear, but Nigel isn’t allowed to wear Earth clothes? (22) '' “Well, what about us?!” shouted Wally, tears in his eyes. “We live in the universe! We need him! We all do! If he cared about us, he never woulda left! But he doesn’t. All he cares about is his stupid GKND! I mean, does this ‘adulthood’ disease even exist?!” ''This scene would be a lot more emotional if I didn’t know that Sector V becomes f**king useless for the rest of the series. (23) '' “You won’t unleash this broccoli to the children of the universe if the Kids Next Door can help it!” exclaimed Nigel, ready for battle. “Then, you will perish!” King Croacus declared. “Now, wait just a second, King Croacus! We have something to say to this baldy!” ''There is no way Red and Purple heard that BEFORE they broke in through the ceiling on their giant robot! (24) '' “Who are you?!” asked an annoyed Nigel. “Well, I’m Red and he’s Purple. We’re the Almighty Tallest.” answered Red. ''Uh, big opportunity here, Nigel. The leaders of the enemy army are standing in extremely close range. Shoot them in the face with your gun! Or even Ava, cut their heads off! (Okay, we know why Ava doesn’t, but still.) (25) '' “Hey, Red, that’s reminds me: didn’t that Nigel Uno kid seem a bit familiar to you?” “Yeah. Now that you mention it, I do feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before. But where?” “Hey, you don’t think…” Red stared at Purple, waiting for him to finish. “You don’t think… he could be related to him, do you?” ''The pronoun game. Yes, they’re referring to Monty, Nigel’s father, a reference to the prequel story that nobody read. (26) '' As she finished her little song, she stepped out of her shoes and slowly stepped into the fountain. The fountain and Jirachi began to glow, and some water slid up Dimentia’s body and seeped into her skin. ''Dimentia uses the Fountain of Dreams, which is powered by wishes, to gain immortality. So, how do wishes translate to immortality? (27) '' “But do these good wishes even get granted?” “Well, of course! How do you think Hollywood actors got where they are, or how famous baseball players got so good? They made wishes to the stars and those wishes came true!” ''(28) '' Numbuh 1 had to admit she had a point. “But what does all this fairytale junk have to do with the Kids Next Door?” ''What do ANY of these other plotlines have to do with the Kids Next Door?! (29) '' Galactic Offense, Act 2 Mission: Reach Planet Secco! ''These space flight stages are so boring that this is the last one we see in the story! (30) Numbuh 1 put his left hand up in front of his face, trying to shield his sensitive eyes from the hot sun. It was at this point that he was regretting giving Numbuh 5 his only pair of sunglasses. And the fact he was wearing a sweltering astronaut suit didn’t make it any better. But this does not bother Nigel for the rest of this mission. (31) '' They finally noticed four owls wearing sombreros standing on a nearby rock to their left, playing different instruments. ''The mariachi band from Rango! Greeeaaaat. (32) '' “And so, our heroes continued down the desert, unsure of where they were going, as the hot sun continued to make the bald Brit sweat.” “But when is he going to die?” asked the owl with horn. “Uh, soon, compadre. Soon.” ''In about four years. (33) '' “Gllrr, glrgle-glrgle. (Y’know, Freddie dug up some weird stone around the old wasteland the other day. Says it’s some ancient thing that can control time.)” The Dryan told his friend. ''Nobody pays attention to this subtle foreshadowing. (34) '' “HEY, LOOK!” Dib shouted. The two looked to where he pointed and saw a black and grey ship that looked like an Irken’s. “MY SHIP!” Dib shouted once more as he ran over to his ship and started hugging it. “Good old S.S. Dib!” ''Egotist names ship after himself. (35) “Oh, come now. Listen to your good friend, Dimentia, won’t you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No! And that is why:” the throne room began to get darker and Dimentia sat on her throne and began to sing. The quickest way to break your heart Make you depressed and ill The only purpose of that “talk of love” scene was so Gamewizard could throw in the villain’s song from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. (36) Emotions are a thing all great operatives overcame Please don’t make THIS your catastrophe! Red Magiblot then showed him a picture of a brown-haired boy with brown eyes and red glasses, who looked like he could be his and Rachel’s son. Cheren Uno cameo for the win! (37) '' “Yea, mayhap you’re right.” Luvbi said. “But hasten thine chubby legs and tell thine friends to hasten thines! If not, the sun will set on Glacia and the freezing winds shall freezeth thou stiff. Now, get to moving…eth!” With that, she flew away. As Nigel was heading back to the table where Dib sat, he thought to himself, It’s official: Numbuh 363’s match made in heaven. ''Or Shaunie Fulbright’s. (38) '' “I take it you two don’t get along well?” asked Nigel to Ava. “Not really. She must still be mad that I randomly kissed her. What I really hate about this whole thing is if there’s a girl I can’t understand here, sometimes I have no choice.” ''Ava’s no homo… not that there’s anything wrong with that? (39) “Team Star Wolf, this is Tallest Red. We just got a call from our spy. They are definitely headed for Glacia.” “Excellent! Let’s go, you three!” “Wait one second!” Red stopped them. “Before you go, we actually have another plan we wanted to try out. We’ll send soldiers out first. If this plan fails, that’ll be your chance to move in.” This plan was to make the operatives fight in their arena. But why couldn’t you have Star Wolf fight them in the arena?! They’re much better fighters on foot than in aircrafts, especially Rattlesnake Jake! (40) “H-How nice for you.” Nigel looked over to see Ava shivering from the cold, for she was wearing a sleeveless shirt, short skirt, and sandals, which is not really fitting for cold weather. “Now, where have I seen this before?” Nigel smirked. “H-Hey! If you can survive the desert, I-I can survive this!” And she does without a hitch! No, Ava should be frozen at this point. (41) Second, why isn’t Luvbi this cold? Airbender immunity? (42) '' Nigel was going to ram into another watchtower when he suddenly took notice of Luvbi flapping cockily over the base. Feeling the temptation, he drove the missile and crashed into the bratty angel. ''Skill Point acquired! “Yon missileth hurts me so!” Yay, a Skill Point! So, why isn’t Luvbi dead? (43) “I tell ya, that Ice King annoys me everyday. How’d he get to be ruler, anyway?” the Chilfos asked. “He’s not the real king, don’tcha remember? He took over this palace after the real owners disappeared.” “What?” “Yeah. Didn’t you notice that statue out in the courtyard? Dude’s afraid ta get rid of it ‘cause he’s afraid of ghosts or somethin’.” “Whose is that statue, anyway?” “Er, the king doesn’t want us to say his name.” It’s Jack Frost, and this banter foreshadows Legend of the Seven Lights. But nobody remembers, or even cares by that point! (44) '' Jake gave Ice King a deathly look before tossing Nigel aside and wrapping around the Ice King. “H-Hey! What are you- NOOO!” Nigel, Ava, and Luvbi shielded their eyes from the Ice King’s fate. They opened their eyes in time to see Jake chewing on something and coughing out a crown. “Ah… bitter. I’m gonna need something hot to eat after thisss.” ''Why would a snake, a cold-blooded reptile, eat something cold? (45) '' “Understood. Connecting to Fort Francis now.” In a few seconds, an image of a chubby, green chameleon, wearing glasses, braces, and a yellow KND shirt appeared on screen. He was sideways and was holding and staring at a poster of Numbuh 10 wearing her vacation outfit. ''Gamewizard, we get it, you like Paper Mario! How many crossovers does this story need from that series? (46) '' Back in the Star Sanctuary, Dimentia was sitting in the fountain, staring at herself in her mirror. “Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who has the most beautiful face in all the land?” ''Well, she’s prettier than Amanda Bynes. (47) '' “I’ve been meaning to ask: what planet did you say you were from?” “Oh. Zathura.” “Where’s that at?” Dimentia chuckled. “Far, far away...” ''Dimentia’s from Shrek’s world? (48) '' Dib was silent for a moment. “Well, it makes as much sense as all of this other stuff. But there’s one thing I don’t get: how did Dimentia know about the disease in the first place?” There was silence. “I’ve been thinking the same thing.” Nigel replied. “Yea, I hath been thinking the same thing myself. And methinks our fair leader is not telling us all she knows.” Luvbi replied. “Maybe, but it’s probably best not to question it too much.” Ava replied. This earned her suspicious glares from her teammates. “Why is that, Ava?” Nigel replied. Ava was silent. “I don’t know. I just… I have this feeling. That’s all.” She said in a worried tone. ''WHY?! Okay, we learn from Monty’s Galactic Days why Ava says this, but if every other GKND operative were asking the same question, why do they all not get together and confront Dimentia? What, is she going to punish every last one of them? Destroy all her good operatives? Basically, if these operatives were smart enough to actually ask her this question, her plan could’ve been ruined on the spot. (49) '' Nigel looked around to see the area they were in was A LOT bigger. “Wait. I’m small?” “Awe, look how CUTE you are! You’re so tiny!” Ava squealed, getting a look of annoyance from Nigel. ''Yes, a character shrinking in front of his friends is both funny AND adorable! …Before it starts to get old. (50) '' Numbuh 1, angered and covered in saliva, stood up, turned to Francis and said, “Alright, listen you! Just who do you think you-“ he tried to finish, but- “YOW!” screamed in pain when the enormous camera flashed, making his tiny and sensitive eyes dizzy. ''Yeah, no. Nigel should have gone blind by that. (51) '' “I’m Kweeb, Kateenia representative of the GKND. Don’tchu read the infoboxes? I’m Numbuh 1-Inch. And apparently, so are you!” ''Why is it that all these aliens use common Earth numerals? Kweeb shouldn’t even have known that he’s one Earth inch before coming to GKND. (52) Also, Kweeb has never met Ava, so he apparently knows English naturally? Or does he share a language with a different alien race whom Ava has kissed? Not really clear on that. (53) “Neeerrrr! This show is the greatest in the latest installments of Power Rangers! But I certainly hope crazy fangirls don’t get obsessed over the cheesy pairings again. I mean, what crazy fan would only like a show only for its pairings? Shhooooo not schweeeeeet.” 'Ahem, Steven Universe, Fairy Tail, Twilight, and Kids Next Door fans resent that. (54)' Ava thought for a moment and merely shrugged. “Beats me. Now, let’s go kick some fanboy butt!” 'Hokay, that line was so hilarious, I’m subtracting one sin! (53) ''' “Hey, look!” At Dib’s cue, the team looked up to see the Orange Star Piece. The Star Piece spun around and took off to the Star Haven. Why do all the Stars do that just after getting rescued and not some other time? Do they feel gratitude that magically gives them the power to return home? Why don’t the other Stars give rewards like when the Green Star healed Croacus? (54) '' “Yeah.” replied Purple. “Those GKND have nearly all the Stars now. We don’t even know where the rest of them are.” “Well, except for the one Ripto found on Planet Avalar.” corrected Red. ''More than HALF the Stars were owned by your f**king minions!! Yet, you just let them do whatever with and LOSE the Stars instead of just ordering them to give them to you! (55) Secondly, if the Irkens and Dimentia have been searching for the Stars for over a million years, WHY are they just now discovering them within relatively close proximity in Galaxia’s boundaries?! Just where have they been searching all this time? (56) “Then it’s highly likely they’ll go to Avalar next. Should we plan something there?” asked Orbot. “Don’t worry. Ripto’s currently using the Star for his new scepter, making him powerful. The only thing that could beat him would be a dragon.” “Well, Avalar has quite the population of dragons, you know.” “Yes, but Ripto recently caught his own pet dragon just in case, so we have nothing to worry about. The only thing that concerns me now is the whereabouts of Zim. Where is he?” No, let’s not worry about the team that has been recovering ALL the Stars from our incompetent minions, and instead focus on the renegade incompetent Irken who bears useless technology. I swear, Red and Purple are the WORST rulers in Irk’s history. (57) '' “How come you never wished for Jirachi to make you bigger?” Ava asked Kweeb. “Well, because the people on my planet believe you don’t have to be big to be strong.” ''First, you wouldn’t even know you’re small unless other aliens came to your planet. …Okay, spoiler, they actually did, but Kweeb doesn’t know that, so logic! (58) '' “Anyone who turns in any of these people to the Irken Empire will be rewarded handsomely by the Almighty Tallest.”'' said the anchorwoman as the screen showed a list labeled Irkens’ Most Wanted, which showed pictures of Nigel, Dib, Luvbi, Kweeb, and Zim.'' “That’s strange.” Panther began. “Why isn’t Ava on the list?” ''If you guys are the Tallests’ bounty hunters, why wouldn’t they have told you? (59) '' The two then headed into a nearby gas station. “Come on, GIR. Let’s-” they stopped when they saw a brown fox, a blue falcon, a toad, and a blue fox all dressed in space combat outfits and standing by Zim’s ship. “GIR! It’s the Star Fox Team! Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal. The main reasons why this planet isn’t under Irken control! They’re only second to the Galactic Kids Next Door for being annoying.” ''This is the only time we see the Star Fox team in the entire Gameverse. The scene misleads us to believe they’ll become major allies, but no. (60) '' Wolf and Fox continued to stare into each other’s faces. In an instant, both teams engaged in battle. Fox was fighting Wolf, Falco fighting Leon, Krystal against Panther, and Slippy shooting at Jake and vice versa. Zim merely watched as all the fighting and shooing went on, scaring away the people in the area and destroying nearby objects. ''Star Wolf clearly wins this battle as they’re around later. What, did this battle make Star Fox so ashamed that they never showed up to help Galaxia when it really needs saving from invaders, several times? (61) '' Just when Nigel was about to be crushed by Gnasty Gnorc’s club, the monster was burned by a blast of fire, making him run away screaming. Before Nigel knew it, a short, purple dragon with yellow horns and wings ran and stopped in front of him, looking up at Ripto. “Wha- SPYRO?!” the short man exclaimed. ''Spyro is so irrelevant to the plot, he is only a partner for this one world! (62) '' “CUBE!” he shouted as he hopped into the air and landed with great force, creating a shock wave which knocked over Gnasty, Ripto, and all the Rhynocs. “Come on! Over here!” Spyro shouted as he ran off. The heroes ran off in pursuit. Kweeb flew after them, but stopped when he saw Ripto recovering from the attack. ''WHY?! Nigel knocked them down, and since Ripto’s dragon isn’t around, they could’ve taken him then and there! Ugh, now we have to go through two action stages. (63) '' “Dodongo Dragon?” Ripto said, worried. In just seconds, the Dodongo Dragon puffed up and exploded, leaving a screaming Ripto to fall and burn in the molten lava, along with the scepter. The sinking platform the others were on immediately stopped. ''Ripto should be dead, and that platform shouldn’t have immediately stopped. (64) '' “And so, the team and Spyro parted ways, and their adventure goes on. Together, they headed back to the base to prepare for the next challenge that awaited. What challenge may that be, you ask? Find out next time when we-” The band leader stopped when they felt the ground begin to shake. In an instant, the platform sank the rest of the way into the lava, and burned the mariachi band, as they shot up into the sky like rockets, screaming. ''Okay, so it did sink. But the mariachi band should be dead. (65) '' “Great! But I have to go do something first, so I’ll meet you later.” With that, Ava ran off in a hurry. “I’d still like to know where she goes.” Kweeb said. “Maybe she has a bladder problem?” Dib thought. ''Maybe it’s her period? (66) '' “Oh, Kweeb?” Kweeb shook. “Yeah?” “I have a little trouble getting the lotion between my toes.” she said as she wiggled her toes. “Could you help me?” “Eeeehhh…” Kweeb seemed to be feeling hotter. At his size, the sun’s rays were amplified, so he didn’t fair well on hot planets. …He assumed that’s why he was so hot. Though staring at Ava made him feel a little sweat. ’Course, he didn’t see any harm in doing her this little favor. “Okay…” ''Kweeb’s parents never had “the talk” with him before he left for GKND. (67) '' Marine shook her head in utter surprise. “Who am I? WHO AM I?” She jumped on top of a rock, making all sorts of poses as she spoke: “I am the greatest adventurer space has ever seen! I am the greatest and youngest captain ever to sail the stars! I am…” she twirled around rapidly, “CAPTAIN MARINE! Adventurer of adventurers! Captain of the fabled Raccoon Pirates!” ''Marine bares no relevance to the plot in this story, nor does she in later Gameverse stories, except to give birth to Sheila Frantic! (68) '' “Run for your life! It’s the Appetizer!” Plankton cried, running away. With that, a huge blob monster made of chum broke out and started roaring. He looked over to Dib with an angry look. “Uhhh, nice monster?” he said in fear. Dib then began to scream as the Appetizer chased him. The others just stood and watched him get chased. “Uhhh, should we help him?” Marine asked. “Nah. This stuff happens from time to time. We normally let it work itself out.” Nigel replied. ''Everyone is a dick to Dib. (69) '' The Squidlord then began to blow around like a balloon until he was only a few inches taller than the heroes. A puff of smoked engulfed him, and once it cleared, he was wearing a brown shirt and his head became round and flat. He weakly stood up, groaning in pain. “Oh, forget this. I’m going back to my crappy show.” With that, Squidward dove into the water. ''It makes no difference, because the entire meaning behind this battle is the kind of quality you’d get from Spongebob Squarepants. (70) '' “Pretty easy for a boss fight, huh?” Kweeb replied. ''You already asked that after Francis! (71) '' Rachel chuckled. “Sorry about that! Funny thing is this necklace zaps anyone who tries to take it. The only way for it to NOT zap you would be for me to hand it to you.” “Oh, well, can I see it?” “Not really. I’m sorry Dimentia, but I need all the luck I can get right now. Now, care to answer my question?” ''Rachel’s depression over missing her boyfriend is making her a selfish brat. (72) '' “But then I met you and Ava,” Dib continued, “and we traveled together and met these other guys… and, well, I just didn’t want it to end. You, Ava, and all the others are the only friends I have in the universe, and I didn’t want our good times to end.” ''What good times? You’ve been in multiple comical situations that your new friends didn’t help you with. (73) '' “S-So… wait… You like me?” Kweeb asked. “Well, I mean… I dunno.” Ava’s cheeks turned red. “There’s something… different about you, aside from other guys I met. I think I… wanna see what that is.” “Uhhh… Okay!” Kweeb was totally confused, but he shrugged it off. “I guess we’re dating now!” “Yep!” Ava smiled brightly. …She looked away and frowned, thinking to herself. I guess we are… I just wonder if… ''You wonder if what? Something about your future sex life? I mean, there are plenty of things I can say to this that wouldn’t be appropriate for kids. (But then again, there’s no target audience to this series.) (74) “Never worry, you three! I’ve already come up with the perfect plan. I’ve already convinced Ms. Goody Two-shoes to decommission herself, but once she gets down to it, I’ll sneak into the Moonbase and program the machines to make her forget, not just KND, but the very purpose of that necklace. Once she forgets what it’s for, I’ll come down to her and tell her it’s mine and that I asked her to hold onto it for a while. Once she willfully hands it to me, we’ll be all good to go!” This plan seems unnecessary and complex. Can you not just kill Rachel and steal the Star? Or will the protection still be in effect despite her death, which means no one will be able to take it? Or maybe you can just threaten to kill Uno if she doesn’t hand it over; it’s not like you’ll need your best operative once you got all the Stars. (75) '' The two hugging operatives had tears in their eyes. “I missed you, Nigel.” “I missed you, too, Rachel.” ''Why doesn’t Rachel bring up the fact that Dimentia tried to convince her to decommission herself? Uck, girls and their emotions. (76) '' “Yeah, I guess so. Oh! I haven’t introduced you to the guys!” He walked Rachel over to the team. “This is Ava. She’s from Glomour.” “She looks just like-” “Numbuh 10, doesn’t she?” “Yeah!” “Right, anyway, this is Dib. He came from Earth to find an alien called Zim.” ''By now, you are getting sick of Nigel introducing his new friends to all the new friends he meets/reunites with. Imagine if Cheren did this with all his girlfriends. Heh, that would sure look weird. (77) '' “But why is she filling it with darkness?” Nigel asked. “When the fountain is filled with darkness, the Star Rod and Jirachi can be easily used for evil purposes. And Dimentia has one.” Monty replied. “What is it?” “She wants to use Jirachi… to awaken Zathura.” “Her homeworld? The black hole?” ''Nigel asks more questions than Questiony the Question Mark. (78) '' “I did the same as you did. I collected six of the Seven Star Pieces. But that’s when I found out her true intentions. So, before she could begin looking for the seventh one, which Rachel now wears around her neck, I wished for Jirachi to scatter the Star Pieces again and that no one could wish them all back. He luckily granted my wish, but Dimentia would not take it lightly.” ''Monty also found the Stars within Galaxia’s boundaries, and Jirachi scatters them in Galaxia’s boundaries. Yeah, it’s Dimentia’s own fault she hasn’t found them by now. (79) '' Lizzie and Ace, who watched all this, exchanged glances and ran to different directions. Lizzie ran into the school, hopped in her locker, and got her L.O.C.K.A.H.-S.O.C.K.A.H.. The combat mech performed a mighty leap outside- “AAAAAHHH!” She crushed the legs of a boy with black hair and a black shirt. “Oops.” Lizzie flushed. “Sorry.” ''If Lizzie hadn’t done that, it could’ve saved us a whole lot of trouble in the Firstborn Saga. (80) '' “Why you miserable-” Dimentia yelled as she got up and tried to throw more blasts from her hands, but all she could conjure were little electric sparks. “What? I can’t use my powers!” “Good thing I took those chi-blocking lessons!” Eva smirked. “I wasn’t sure what an ‘element bender’ was, but I guess I know now.” ''Ha ha ha ha! Irony! (81) '' “Finally!” Red exclaimed. “Now that all the Stars are together, we can finally power our Age-Changing Cannon!” ''Yes, that was their grand plan. Even though they could’ve easily mined some Timeshift Stones on Planet Secco and done the same thing. Eh, but KND villains, though. (82) '' “That’s right!” Rachel continued. “Children your age deserve to be free! They shouldn’t have to be troubling their selves with adult things until they’re older! They should be… eating candy and playing videogames and… stuff. Not listening to people like the Tallest, who only want to use you to get what they want! Do you hear what I’m saying? The Kids Next Door aren’t your enemies! THEY ARE!” she pointed at the Tallest. “So, rise up and fight, Irken children! RISE UP AND FIGHT!” ''This speech actually works. Yes, taking down a millions-year-old empire is that easy. (83) '' “Why, I believe it’s me!” she smiled. The 44 Twins gulped as Dimentia waved her hands, and the spot they were standing exploded, blowing them away a few feet and knocking them out. “Well, that takes care of that nuisance! Now, to claim my prize!” With that, she shot pink lightning at the vault and slowly made a circle around it (similar to what Father did). When she was finished, the vault broke open, revealing none other than the sparkling Star Rod. ''Why hide the Star Rod in the crummy Arctic Base? Surely, the KND has more secure containment chambers, and perhaps some strong super-powered operatives. Not yet? Darn this old series. (84) '' Soon, everyone reappeared in the middle of a grassy field, where they met up with others, like Sector V, Eva and Kade, as well as Herbie. “Hey, what happened?” Nigel asked. ''Dimentia wants to show off her newfound power by unconventionally bringing all of Nigel’s friends in one setting. Even though it’s a waste of time and she has no personal grudge with most of them. (85) '' “And with the power of the Star Rod, my dimensional bending can increase eleventy-billion fold!” Dimentia declares. ''Eleventy-billion. (86) '' “Finally… after so many eons, I can awaken you…” Dimentia said as the black hole grew more massive. “ZATHURA!” “ROOOOOAAAAARRR!” The gargantuan black hole made a great roar. “Now, Zathura! Do what you were born to do! Feast on this grand buffet known as the universe! Let us build a whole new world where adults are inexistent and only kids rule! Let aging be a thing of the past!” Zathura roared once again. ''Zathura, a godly black hole with a conscience, listens to Dimentia. Okay, we learn the true meaning behind this in NECSUS, but at the moment it looks like balderdash. (87) '' “I wouldn’t be much of a boyfriend if I didn’t come to see my girlfriend’s crowning moment.” Darkrai said. “W-Wait… WHAT?” Nigel gaped. ''I agree! So Dimentia and Darkrai used to be lovers? And the reason she went crazy is because he dumped her? I don’t think even saying “Women” could describe it! (88) '' “Okay… here goes!” With that, he aimed the S.C.A.M.P.P. at her chest and shot. To Dimentia’s surprise, the shot knocked her back and burned a whole in her chest. ''It’s later, kind-of-explained why this works, but Nigel couldn’t have known. He just chose the crappy 2x4 tech for friendship reasons. In fact, he tried using 20x40 tech before this! (89) '' As Dimentia fell, cracks of light appeared on her body, and Zathura began to roar in despair. ''Why does Zathura roar in despair? Find out when you read Operation: NECSUS, which comes out in three years! (90) '' “I am Mother Wisp. The queen of all Wisps. Thank you, Nigel Uno, for saving my children.” ''You’re welcome! So, uh, are you asexual? If so, we probably coulda used your help after Malladus attacked. (91) “My turn.” Dib said. “I want the people of Doomsdale to respect me!” “After your actions during the invasion, I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that.” Muskular replied. So Dib’s not officially getting his wish granted? Wow, even the Star Spirits are dicks to Dib! (92) Everybody gets a happy ending, even Katie, whom we’ve known for only a few hours! Feels all around! (93) The Rhymer looked at the orange with horror. “No… Nothing… rhymes… WITH ORANGES!” “Yeah, except for door hinges!” “But… that’s impossible! NOOOOOOO!” And with that, everyone stared confused as he vanished in a freaky explosion. (94) Orbot and Cubot were taken in by the Nightmare King and were eventually sold to a fat man with a mustache. Sonic Colors comes AFTER this story’s events? Which means Dr. Eggman joins Negatar Gnaa very recently? (95) '' Francis built and started playing with a Numbuh 10 robot. ''(96) Joey, Mushi, Tommy, and Shaunie spent the last few days complaining how they weren’t in the story at all. They hoped to have bigger appearances. Well, Shaunie might. (97) Hooray, it’s over! And as a result of this story, we got an extremely long crossover series, numerous whiny KND fans, and a cheap fanmake of this story! (98, 99, 100) Sin Total: 100 Sentence: WATCHING POWER RANGERS WITH FRANCIS Category:Blog posts